I'm in a what?
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: This is a story where Naruto was recruited to be in the harem of the first princess of the Ygvarland Kingdom, watch as Naruto cope with being a father and also being in a harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor Astarotte no Omocha**

**Story Start:**

Legends foretold of female demons or supernatural entity in folklore traced back through medieval legend that appears in dreams and takes the form of a woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity

Throughout history, these demons have been popular characters in music, literature, film, television, and especially as video game and anime characters. They said that they are demons which represents the sin of lust.

And it is true, this demon's live by having sex and absorbing human semen or life force as they call it, they feed human life force by having sexual intercourse, people call usually call them as sex demons, or as time pass on they gained many names but one of this names become stuck and so thorough history human start calling them by said them.

They are called the Succubus.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside a huge room which could be describe as a throne room, stood 2 persons one male and one female while having a conversation with a person that was currently situated on the throne.

"Your Highness, as you know we must begin preparing for the creation of your harem." The female one spoke while fixing her glasses.

"This again…" The person sighed, obviously a female just by her voice alone, "I already told you I don't need a harem!" the person exclaimed.

The woman with the glasses spoke once again.

"That may be true at the moment, but your highness will reach the age of ten this year, a harem will be absolutely necessary in the coming years… that is why you will need to begin choosing your candidates." She paused before she stare the person in the throne "Do you understand, princess Astarotte?"

Astarotte Ygavar is the first princess of Ygvarland, a kingdom with appearance very similar to medieval times only magic exists all around.

Astarotte is a young girl with sage eyes, long golden blonde hair, tied in pigtails which are held by red ribbons. She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress with a white high collar, purple cuffs and long knee length stockings with purple pumps.

"I…" The now identified Astarotte started with her eyebrow twitching "I hate men!" she exclaimed before she started waving her arms up and down "Why must I have men serve me! Just the thought of it is infuriating!"

She turned towards one of her guards, Griselda or as she the others tends to call her Zelda, she is the current head of security in Lotte's manor. Though she is more like a confidant or adviser whenever she was troubled.

Lotte turned to the other occupant of the room, she is Elfreda Mirjasdottir or nicknamed Effie, she's also part of Lotte's female only staff, she wears a maid suite that reveals her huge chest which made Lotte envious, just like Zelda she was also one of Lotte's confidants though the most notable features about her was her cow like traits.

"Look! I even went to the trouble of staffing the manor with nothing but women except for old man olaf."

The now name Olaf and the only man in the room decided that it's time for him to speak "It is because of the special trait of your kind princess that you needed a harem, Our land the kingdom of Ygyvarland was created by the great queen Svanhildt the first, a Succubus can conceive children with every kind of sentient creature, however regardless of the species she breeds with, there is a possibility of giving birth to a child that only inherits the qualities of the Succubus, since you are also a succubus princess, once you become an adult you will need to maintain your body, with the substance Sauzfryma."

Lotte lean her cheeks on her right hand while she raise an eyebrow while staring at the two in front of her.

"…by Sauzfryma' you mean… uhmm that, right?"

The woman with the glasses with reddish pink hair nodded while pointing one finger as if to show a point "That is correct, it means semen, just as vampires need to consume blood to protect their bodies from withering and dying, the also ancient succubi consume semen to protect their bodies from withering" As Judith continue her lecture Lotte's face started turning to crimson with all the blood rushing into her head, while steam pouring out of her ears, one would think she was flustered by imagining what Judith was saying but the truth was she was repressing herself from shuddering in disgust.

"Your mother…the current ruler was already made to consume semen when she was your age. Currently, she has over 3000 beautiful males established in her harem. Well ,mistress Melchelida is very energetic, once she told me she wanted a human man, but I didn't know what to tell her."

That definitely peek Lotte's attention, human? As far as she know human's was already extinct and had stop existing many years ago as far as she knew they only live on human world, with that thought a slow grin form on her face, she could definitely use that to her advantage.

"I see.." Lotte placed her chin on her right knuckle before she addressed Judith "I've changed my mind, we can create a harem… however."

That caught Olaf and Judith's attention as they focus on their highness.

"Only if you bring me a human male, just as my mother wanted."

The reaction she got was amusing to say the least, heh, that's what you get for trying to force me to form a harem,' she thought as she watch Olaf and Judith exited the throne chamber with a dejected look.

Griselda turned to her before she asked "Are you sure about this princess? I'm sure Miss Judith would seriously began searching for human men…"

Lotte smirk before she leaned her head back "Relax Zelda, Yggdrasil hasn't produced any distortions for an entire millennium, there are no gateways between the Alfheimr and Midgard, so you don't have to worry."

Griselda or Zelda merely nodded though by the look in her face she wasn't convince but let the matter drop.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A man blonde hair man can be seen standing in front of his garden at the back of his two story house, he was wearing white nagajuban along with white hadajuban underneath it, he wore a white susoyoke underneath and he wears a pure crimson hakama with flower petals design, he was also wearing a reddish orange junihitoe along with a crimson haori-himo with flying birds design, he wore pure white tabi with black waraji, his blonde hair that reach through his middle back was tied in a braid while his bangs were being held up by a clip made of flowers, his greenish blue eyes glowing under the sun but the strange thing is the Chinese dragon tattoo that he had that start from left neck where the head stops just under his left eye, he was holding a silver watering can as he water the flowers, his long crimson colored nails glistening under the glare of the sun.

"Daddy! Dinner is ready!"

He heard his daughter shout from the kitchen, come to think of it was her time to cook today, so that's why she didn't ask him to cook for dinner because it was her turn.

"I'm coming honey." The man called back.

Now you all are wondering who this man is, this man was none other than Naruto Namikaze, you're wondering how'd he got here, well after the fourth shinobi world war, the villages started fearing him once again as he became the new juubi which explains his new appearance as he had a grow spurt when he and the juubi fused together, because of this the village started fearing him once again, it didn't help that his nails grew longer to the point that it looks like a claw if it wasn't smooth and polish, so with a broken heart, Naruto decided to leave his dimension using empowered Senpo Kamui that allows him to travel dimension, because of him being fused with the Juubi the moment his body had been tear by the dimensional void he instantly regenerated, after a few years he arrive at this world and there he met his daughter's mother, sadly the moment she was born her mother disappeared leaving him with his daughter, but even so he was still grateful for her because of her he managed to move on.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto stored the watering can into a shed besides the floras, smiling a bit he started walking towards his houses, and towards the kitchen thee he saw his daughter, she has blonde hair that almost reach her knees which was tied into twin tails with a crimson ribbon at each side, she has beautiful green eyes just like her mother, she was currently wearing a long sleeve red shirt, she was wearing a black skirt while she also wore a black stockings.

Smiling a bit Naruto sat down at the table as he watch his daughter.

"So what's for dinner Miu?"

Miu turned to him and smiled brightly, a smiled that remind him so much of her mother yet also reminded him of his younger self.

"It's chicken curry, did you water the plants Tou-chan?"

Naruto nodded "Hmm, I just finished watering them Musume."

Placing the food on the table Miu sat in front of her father.

Placing some rice on his mouth, Naruto looked at his daughter.

"Seaside school starts tomorrow right? Did you pack yet?"

Miu nodded cheerfully while munching on her meal "Yep, I'm all set. All I have to do is pour some tea into my flask tomorrow." Munching softly she remembered something that she forgotten to ask earlier.

"By the way Tou-chan did you find a new job?"

Naruto nodded while munching some curry, not that he really need a job, he was loaded after all but it's better to be ready, not because he had a lot of money doesn't mean he would run out of it.

Miu nodded "Hmm what job is it?"

Naruto hummed before he shrugged "I was walking at the train station when this weird lady called out to me."

Miu blinked before she tilted her head to the side "Weird lady?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah though because of her I found a job and tomorrow is my interview."

Miu sweat dropped, and he didn't find that suspicious?' she thought, oh well it's not like anything her Tou-chan can't handle, after all her tou-chan's a badass he saved the world and defeated demons and gods after all, how many could claim doing something like that.

-o-o-o-o-

"Do you have your flask?"

"Mmm."

"Clothes and towel?"

"It's in here."

"Extra under wears?"

"Geeez! Tou-chan!"

Naruto chuckled before he kneeled down while his daughter hug him and give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Bye tou-chan!" Miu screamed out as she ran her long blonde hair swaying from side to side.

"Have fun on your trip! And don't cause too much trouble for your teachers ok!" Naruto yelled back while waving his hand.

"Now then… I'll have to get ready too, the meeting place was... 1pm at the forest park outside the city, if I remembered correctly." Sighing he turned back towards the house and started walking towards it.

-o-o-o-o-

There standing near the tree at the park was the woman he met earlier, he casually walk towards her yet remained suspicious.

"I am here." He spoke out gaining said woman's attention.

"Good please…follow me." The woman intoned gesturing towards the oldest tree overlooking the whole park.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto followed after her and watched in wonder as she placed a hand on the trunk of the old tree at the park's center and began chanting something he didn't understand. "What are you…" he never got to finish as he was engulfed in a bright light. "What…where are we?" he shouted realizing instantly that something wasn't quite right.

"Welcome Naruto-dono to the kingdom of Ygvarland in the land of Álfheimr, you are the very first visitor from the underworlds in 1000 years." Removing her hood the woman revealed herself to be a fairly pretty woman with magenta colored hair and a pair of glasses adorning her face as she smiled happily at him. "I'm sure you have many questions but please follow me, I'll answer them at the princess' castle."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her but followed her nonetheless feeling odd as the nature surrounding him called out to him urging him to wield it but he ignored it, though he remained quite tense since he never felt this way before for almost 11 years.

Making their way into the castle Naruto the woman gestured for him to sit at one of the chairs, nodding Naruto took a seat, looking around Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door when suddenly a woman with pink hair and cow like features entered the room wearing a maid outfit which made him raise an amused eyebrow.

She walked towards him before she put a cup of black tea in front of him.

"Hello… good day to you I am Elfleda the head maid here." She introduced herself while bowing politely.

Naruto nodded before she sent her a smile that made her flush a bit.

"It is nice to meet you Elfleda-san."

"Please call me Effy, would you like some milk in your black tea?" she asked with a pleasant smile while her cheeks were still tainted pink, well Naruto couldn't blame her, he knew that he had that kind of effect towards the opposite gender, considering his looks and all. You would think he's dense but no, Naruto had learn about women the hard way because the moment he arrive at this world not even a week of his stay women's tried throwing themselves at him left and right so it was obvious that he would learn a lot about woman's feelings and also how to avoid them, so with a smile Naruto nodded.

"Vey well, and thank you very much."

Outside at the corridor two woman were arguing.

"What are you saying Judith!?" a voice of a young woman screamed out in anger.

"It should be obvious… I returned with a human male that I retrieved from Midgard." Judith responded calmly.

The girl who was shouting obscenities almost pulled her hair out in panic and anger.

"I got that part! But didn't Yggdrasil lose its power?" she asked while her heart shape tail twitch in irritation.

"I headed towards the Yggdrasil with the same thought, but once I touched the tree I knew that its power had returned to normal, it seems that the distortions inside of Yggdrasil were restored while we did not realize it."

Even to this time Judith was still wondering how it happen, unknown to her the reason that Yggdrasil's power managed to be restored was because of Naruto's presence which gave it enough supply to empowered itself.

Lotte's shoulder slumped "that… cant.. be.." she muttered before she dropped to her knees as if her world had been tore apart.

"You will be meeting him directly after I finish interviewing him, so please change into a formal dress." Judith stated before she started walking away towards their guest as not to aggravate the man for making him wait long.

"Uhh,"

"What shall you do now princess." Zelda her trusted guard and confidant asked her.

Lotte stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Hmp! I have no choice but to meet with the man… but what shall I do after that?" she stated before she gained an uncertain look.

"Can you not simple refuse?" Zelda responded with a worried expression.

"Hmmm." Cupping her chin she hummed "Judith went through all the trouble just to bring him here, I can't just flat out refuse…" Lotte sighed "Well nothing we can do now, we'll just have to wing it, let's go Zelda let's meet this man."

"Understood."

-o-o-o-o-

Naruto was happily conversing with Effie, he found out that she was a pleasant company, she's quite shy but he found it cute, the two were snapped their heads towards the door when someone walked in.

"Thank you for waiting." The girl with glasses walked towards him before she took a sit in front of him.

"It's alright… its' not like I'm in a hurry and Effie-san is here to accompany me." Naruto sent the cow like girl a soft smile that made her flush once again which amused Judith a little bit, well it's not like she could blame her, after all the man in front of her was certainly pleasing to sore eyes.

Coughing in her knuckles "I believe I have yet to introduce myself, I am Judith Snorrevik, I am the head of female staff." Judith bowed towards him "Although my title is head of female staff, there are only females working at this place."

Naruto nodded 'So that's why I only sense female inside the castle though there is one male, but by his signature he's quite old' he thought.

"I must say I was quite surprise." Judith stated.

"Ohh? Why is that?"

"You're neither shaken nor surprised at what happened so far.."

Naruto sent her a mysterious smile "Ohh, don't worry it's not like it's my first time, believe me this is not the first time that I traveled using the world tree."

"Ehhh?" Judith along with Effie who was merely listening quietly at the side was taken aback by his statement.

"What do you mean Naruto-dono?" Judith ask with a confuse expression.

Naruto leaned his head back a bit as he sipped some tea.

"You see the world where you found me is not my own."

Judith raised an eyebrow "So where did you came from and how can you travel using the world tree?" Effie was also curious wondering where her new friend came from and how he managed to travel through worlds.

Naruto gave her a sad smile "My world is far different than the one you entered, my world is ravished by war, people killing each others, children's were being trained to kill people at a very young age, and as to how I managed to travel through world let's just say that it is better left unsaid."

Judith and Effie was so taken aback by what he said.

Judith closed her eyes "I understand, if you do not want to talk about it I understand but I must say, the world where you came from sounded very barbaric."

Naruto nodded "Indeed it is, so… what can you tell me about this world?" he asked.

Judith smiled before she fix her glasses "This world is called 'Alfheimr' the name was created by the largest race in this world, the 'Youma'." She paused for a bit before taking a sip of her tea "There are more than 100 races of sentient creatures living here, nations are usually created among most groups of creatures, our nation 'Ygvarland' is the same…" once again she paused before she look towards him, Naruto nodded at her letting her know that he was following so far. "In the middle of our kingdom is 'Yggdrasil', Nine different worlds are connected through Yggdrasil, one of those worlds is the one where I took you from… it is called Midgard. Of course most people thought that was just folklore, and it was passed down as such, until now I believed the same." Judith took a sip once again to alleviate her dry throat. "To think that I actually traveled to Midgard through Yggdrasil, even now I'm still surprised."

Naruto nodded showing that he clearly understand and had took note of what she had said making her smile.

"So, the reason you brought me here?"

"Yes that point of this chat." Judith smiling face turned serious "Naruto-dono, we would like you to join our princess harem."

To that Naruto was shock was understatement, in fact he was so shock that he dropped his cup it would have hit the floor if not for Naruto catching it on instinct while he was still in a state of shock.

Naruto snapped his head towards the door when a girl who look the same age as his daughter entered the room.

"Naruto-dono please meet the first princess of the Kingdom of Ygvarland, Princess Astarotte Ygvar."

On instinct Naruto stood up while still in a shock state before he bow.

"Naruto-dono, there is no need to be formal, please raise your head."

That snapped Naruto out of his shock before he turned towards Judith while she merely squirmed under his piercing stare.

"Naruto… right?"

Naruto snapped his head towards the princess when he heard her utter his name.

"This is sudden but I ordered you to accompany me on my room tonight."

Everyone was so shock and it was clearly shown in their face while Naruto looked like as if he was just kicked by a horse.

"PRINCESS!?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Of course I am."

Naruto could only stare at her retreating form and could only think of one thing.

'What the hell?'

What the hell indeed.

**Chapter end**

**Well that's that, if you want me to continue please at least leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Astarotte no Omocha**

**Story Start:**

One Naruto Uzumaki was currently standing behind Judith while he was twiddling his fingers in nervousness and irritation.

"Judith-san." He started before he sighed "When she told me to sleep with her tonight… she doesn't mean…"

"It's exactly as what you are thinking." Judith started before she sighed while her back was turned to him "A man and a woman in a single be at night can only be there for one thing."

"But she is a child!" Naruto retorted in anger.

Judith sighed before she turned towards him.

"Yes she is still a child, but keep in mind that Princess Lotte is a succubi, she is different from any children. As a succubi she need to take sustenance to be able to preserve herself, and that is the gist of things, within the next 3 years, she'll become an adult and will need to survive by feeding off of men."

Naruto sighed before he rubbed his forehead to prevent the incoming headache.

"But right now she still doesn't need to do that right?" Naruto tried reasoning with her.

Judith nodded before she took a sip from the tea that Effie provided, "Well, yes… but the princess who despise men said something like that, I think she is trying her hardest to overcome her weakness." She pause to took a sip once again before continuing "and if that is the case, we are not going to let this chance pass us by."

Naruto clench his hands into a fist while gritting his teeth before he nodded.

"Very well I will do my best, but I won't have sex with her instead I will help her to overcome her hatred of men." Naruto stated before he turned back and left the room.

-o-0-o-0-o-

"What the princess was asking of the new guy… was to basically share a bed with her right?" Effie asked while pouring some tea for Zelda who was currently situated on one of the couch while fanning herself.

"Yes… it's summer you know, why don't you put on some normal clothing instead of that stuffy uniform."

Zelda raised an eyebrow before she answered Effie's question "You do know that his uniform was personally made by the king for his personal units you know."

Effie with a smile before Zelda stood up while her face flush in embarrassment as she pointed at the skimpy clothing that was currently hanging on the wall."Like hell I'd wear something that embarrassing!" she shouted out in embarrassment.

Effie tilted her head "Huh? But the other girls in your team wear them." She asked with a confuse expression.

"I'm not going to wear it!"

Effie laughed good naturedly before she suddenly lunged at Zelda and started undressing her "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll looks really good on you."

"Hey!" Zelda started waving her arms in protest "No! Don't touch me there!"

Zelda manage to wiggle her way out of Effie though she was already naked and left nothing but top, Effie was about to grab him but before she could Zelda hurriedly an out of the room.

Unfortunately it just happened that the moment she came out of the door, Naruto happened to be passing by.

Naruto and the other two could only look at each other, Naruto with blank expression while Effie and Zelda with gaping mouths.

"N-Naruto-san," Effie spoke up while Zelda tried her very best to hide behind Effie while hugging herself and a huge blush overtook her features. "We didn't mean to show you something so disgraceful." Effie finished with a bow.

"I'm not the one being disgraceful!" Zelda shouted out in anger and embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled while he shook his head "No, no I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to interrupt ."

"Hey get your mind out of the gutter!"

"By the way Naruto-san, what are you going to do about tonight?" Effie ask while Zelda took on a serious expression as she look at Naruto from the corner of her eyes, thought the both of them was quite surprise when he merely smile serenely.

"Don't worry I won't do anything, having sex with a child is not in my to do list and it is something that I will never do, I'll just accompany her tonight." Naruto stated.

'Make sure you do… because the moment you try to touch the princess your head will roll.' Thought Zelda while staring at Naruto's eyes trying to look for any deceit yet founding none.

Zelda stood up as she put her hands on her hips "Just make sure you keep your word or you'll regret it." She stated with a smirk while Naruto merely gape at her as he stared at something that he should have not.

"Uh,, o-okay… I'll be going now then." Naruto turned around and leave while still holding a stun expression.

"Hmm… did he actually catch my drift?"

"Zelda! your not wearing any underwear!" Effie exclaimed while she pointed at her unprotected area before she turned towards Naruto "Wait for me! I'll show you to your room!" she shouted as started running to try and catch up to him leaving a frozen Zelda.

All Naruto and Effie could hear as they walk towards Naruto's room was Zelda's high pitched screech that made him chuckle.

-0-o-0-o-0-

Naruto sighed as he started putting the clothing that Judith gave him to wear "Man this is such a troublesome job, I have never encounter something as ridiculous such as this, and I seen many things during my 27 years of living." Naruto sighed once again as he fix the button of the sleeve of his long sleeve white shirt.

"Come to think of it… Miu should be reaching the beach right about now… I wonder what she would say if she found out about this job." He sighed once again "Maa… there's no point at complaining about it now." He muttered before he started walking towards outside as he locked the door.

While the corridors Naruto look towards the sun before he sighed, looking down he saw Lotte at the flower field watering some flowers.

"Naruto-dono."

Naruto snapped out of his musing when he heard someone called his name, turning back Naruto saw an old man standing behind him while waving.

"And you are?"

"I'm one of the princess personal butler's, Olaf. I've been taking care of the young princess since she was born. I was the head attendant up until last year, but age has taken its toll on me so I think now would be a good time to let Judith handle things." He ended while scratching the back of his head as laugh.

Naruto smiled at him before he returned to watching the princess once again as she water the flowers.

"Hey Olaf-san."

"Mmm?"

"May I ask what's the princess like?"

Olaf blink at the sudden question before he turned towards the princess as he smiled.

"She's a very kind girl, of course she can be very uncooperative sometimes. But her biggest problem is her deep dislike of men, to a succubus this isn't a laughing matter, it can cost her' her own life."

Naruto nodded "That is very troubling indeed."

Olaf nodded with a grim expression "That is right, that's the reason I believe that the order she gave you earlier is her way of trying to get over it." Olaf sighed before scratch his beard "If we consider that to be the case, then instead of trying to change her mind, we're all hoping for the best as she tries to take that first step."

Naruto sighed before he lean on the wall "Is there something that cause her to hate men?"

Olaf hummed "Let's see… I guess it's about 5 years since it happened." Naruto nodded and motion for him to go on so he did. "The princess and her mother never slept together, but one night she was granted permission and the two of them did." Olaf sighed sadly before he continue "However one of the queen's men… went into the bedroom even though he wasn't called for, the queen was well known for being a nymph… she was lost in pleasure and totally forgot that the princess was right next to her."

Naruto nodded before he turned to Olaf "So she had been traumatized to the point of she wasn't even able to look at any man anymore, but because of the castle being full of males she wasn't able to stand being there anymore so she left and started living on her own." Naruto summarize as Olaf turned to him in surprise before the old man nodded still a bit surprise since that was very accurate.

"That's the gist of it."

"I understand Olaf-san, though tell me one thing."

Olaf turns to him "What is it?"

"Does she hate her mother?" Naruto asked with a thoughtful frown.

"Well… the princess can't bear the thought of going to the castle, but her mother has tried on multiple occasions to come here… though she doesn't talk to her mother much." Olaf turned to look at the princess before he smiled sadly as he watch her run after a butterfly "She grew up without knowing the warmth of her own mother. But, it's not like she wasn't loved."

'So she is just like me…' thought Naruto before he sighed as he turned to Olaf "I understand… I'll try my best to help her and make sure she's happy."

Olaf nodded with a smile "That is all I needed to hear Naruto-dono." Naruto nodded as Olaf turned and started walking away.

'Mercelida… you and I have a lot to talk about.' He thought before he turned towards the princess to she wasn't there anymore, 'most like to return to her room.. oh well but first.'

He silently clap his hand before his greenish blue eye gained consecutive rings around it with 9 toma spinning slowly in the middle.

"Banbutzu Sozo." He whispered as a small teddy bear suddenly appear on his hand.

Smiling at his work Naruto started walking towards the princess quarters.

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Remember Zelda, if he tried anything, do not kill him just try scaring him so that he will run back to his home world." Lotte stated as she pace inside her room.

Zelda bowed "As you wish princess and to tell you the truth. I didn't want you to suck someone else life like it was nothing."

Lotte nodded before she sat down on her bed "I couldn't care less what ever happen to that guy, but seeing someone die in front of me might give me nightmares."

Their conversation was suddenly put to a stop when someone knock on her door.

"Princess it's me."

Lotte nodded at Zelda who nodded back and hide in the shadow.

The door to her room opened and Naruto entered before he gently closed the door.

"Your finally here , I've been waiting for you."

Naruto nodded while a small smile plastered his face 'Hmm… as I thought, she's hiding in the shadows.' Thought Naruto, of course Naruto knew that Zelda was hiding inside the room he already sense her with Lotte before he even reach her room.

Clapping his hand a bit "Alright princess, let's start."

Naruto pull a chair as he sat in it while Lotte stared at him with a questioning look.

"Hime-sama..would you like to hear a story?"

Despite herself Lotte couldn't help but become curious "What kind of story."

"It's a story about a forsaken hero who saved the world yet the world he save forsaken and persecute him." Naruto explained earning himself the princess full attention.

Naruto smile softly as he saw her gaze locked on him as he continue the story of his childhood albeit a bit toned down as to not scare her, he told her about the hero's missions and his battles along his battle at the juubi or as he portrayed him a being of mass destruction he also told her how he was persecuted and feared because of being too powerful while the princess merely kept silent but Naruto could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "And once the hero had' had enough, he decided to leave his world and he arrive at another world where he met someone who gave him what he was always looking for, she gave him a reason to live and since then the hero live his life happily along with those he cherish." He smiled as he realized how tired she was as she let a small yawn "Good nigh hime-sama." He whispered before he tuck her in as he put the toy he made for her besides her which she immediately snuggled to.

"Good night." She whispered already half asleep as she hugged the stuff toy, seeing that she was already asleep Naruto stood up and stretch.

"Well… how long are you going to hide there?" He spoke quietly as to not awaken the sleeping princess next to him. Stepping out of the shadow was Zelda with her hands on her sword's hilt "It's seems like Hime-sama's plan didn't quite work out as she expect it would." He stated while sending her an amuse smile.

Zelda nodded before she let go of her sword "She seems to have been to engross in your tale that she completely forgotten about her plan." She stated before she turned towards the sleeping princess "I thank you for what you have done, I am very grateful but remember if you ever hurt her in any way or form, I will make sure that it is the last thing you'll ever do,"

Naruto chuckled before he nodded as he started walking out of the door.

-0-o-0-o-0-

Naruto groaned as the sunlight hit his face, yawning Naruto sat up while rubbing his still sleepy eyes before he heard a knock.

"Naruto-dono, breakfast is ready please come into the dining hall."

Naruto yawned again before he stood up and started his morning ritual, by showering, brushing teeth and changing clothes.

Once he was done Naruto headed out towards the kitchen, after arriving at the kitchen Naruto sat down and nodded at Effie who smiled at him as he started eating.

Once done Naruto wiped his lips with a clean handerchief.

"Naruto-dono." Judith spoke earning Naruto's attention. "The princess has admitted you as one of her harem, the conditions are as follows." As Judith keep speaking about the rules to follow Naruto could only focus on one thing and one thing alone.

"From now on you will be the princess 'Toy'"

Naruto could only nod while still gaping in shock before he stood up and started walking towards the corridor where he met the princess who promptly ignore him.

Had he look back he would have seen her hiding behind the wall while staring at him with huge blush on her face.

**Chapter End**

**Please leave some review please so I can be motivated.**


End file.
